


Have a Break

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff set at the WH; He hadn't noticed he had needed a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to check weather reports and match them with their schedules for this one. Think mid-90s.

A frown on his face, he ended the call and was about to place another one when a thump against the window behind him startled him. The fact that no Secret Service agent stormed into the room and dragged him down told him that he was in no immediate danger. Turning around, he spotted the remains of what must have been a snowball. A second later, that theory was proven by another snowball colliding with the window.

Searching for the culprit, his eyes landed on his wife, smiling mischievously at him. Of course. There weren’t many people who would dare, not many people who the Secret Service would let get away with it. And she was at the top of this very short list.

While he had no idea what had possessed his usually so reserved First Lady to let out her playful side in public – or at least semi-public – he was very happy to see it, to see her after she had been on the road for a couple of days.

She leaned her head to the side. A question, an invitation. Mirroring her, he looked at her through the glass. When he didn’t make any further move, she raised an eyebrow. Again, he did the same. For a short while, they continued a wordless conversation until she pulled a face that cracked him up.

Laughing, he stepped out of the office into the colonnade. She, however, remained where she was – on the snow-covered grass.

He crooked his finger, asking her to come closer, but she shook her head. Instead of doing as he asked, she bent down to pick up more snow. Before she could form another ball, though, he sprung into action, ran over and scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around.

Their mixed, carefree laughter echoed over the White House grounds. A clearly infectious sound as even the agents couldn’t help a small smile.

He set her down again and captured her lips in a long kiss, stroking her head with both hands.

“Welcome home,” he said once they parted again.

“And what a welcome it is.” She grinned at him.

“Happy to have you back.” He placed another kiss, a short one this time, on her lips. “What’s with the snowballs, though?”

“Look up.”

Confused by her answer, he did as he was told.

“And?” he asked, unable to spot anything special.

“What do you see?”

“Nothing, just blue sky.”

“Exactly.” When the irritation didn’t leave his features, she sighed. “Be glad I got you out of the office, you really needed the break if you haven’t even noticed that the sun is shining for the first time in almost a week.”

He closed his eyes, rested his forehead against her and took a deep breath, obviously refocusing his thoughts, emptying his mind of local and global politics. Once he had noticeably relaxed, he turned them both, her back against his front, to face the sun to bask in its warmth for a moment.

“Thank you,” he said quietly against her ear.

“It was too beautiful not to share. Besides, you needed to recharge.”

“Apparently,” he agreed, not having noticed how true her words were until she had distracted him from the work.

“But we should get inside before you catch a cold and I’ll be blamed for it.”

“As if anybody would dare.”

Snorting, she elbowed him.

“Hey!” he protested and was about to launch a tickle attack when she escaped and hurried off to the door he had left open.

Running after her, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into the office where the telephone was ringing.

“See you tonight?” he asked, hopefulness colouring his tone.

“Don’t work too late.”

Nodding, he kissed her one more time before diving for the phone to continue where he had left off ten minutes ago. Only now, he did so with a smile.

End.


End file.
